1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication technique, and particularly to a radio apparatus that receives a signal including predetermined information, a process apparatus, and a process system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inter-vehicle radio communication apparatuses communicate with one another between vehicles on the move to communicate information on the vehicles such as driving conditions. The inter-vehicle radio communication apparatus receives incoming information signals and detects another vehicle which is predicted to be in the vicinity of a position where the vehicle is substantially heading at the same time as the other vehicle on the basis of the information signal, and notifies the presence of the detected other vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-348299).
Further improvements of the invention of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-348299 are needed.